Mientras haya vida
by Mireaven
Summary: ¿Que tanto se puede complicar la vida después de una tonta pelea?
1. Chapter 1

Miércoles 5:00 pm

Sabía que ali se enojaría, vaya que si lo haría, carajo, precisamente ahora se presentaba esa final de ese torneo, y no podía hacer nada para cambiar la fecha.

-ali...  
-¿que pasa amor? ¿Pasa algo con las niñas?- preguntó alison preocupada  
-amm no, pero tengo que decirte algo respecto al torneo de natación  
-¿que pasa?... ¿por qué pones esa cara?  
-veras, ya me dieron la fecha de la final-y le dirigió una risa nerviosa  
-¿y qué pasa con eso? Les irá bien cariño, son las mejores  
\- Es el sábado cariño  
-Em el sábado es nuestro aniversario  
-Lo se amor, lo intente, intente que cambiaran la fecha, les dije que tenía ya un viaje programado, pero no pueden hacer nada  
-Emily tenemos este viaje programado desde hace meses, es solo un fin de semana, y tú mama aceptó cuidar de las niñas  
-Perdón amor no puedo hacer nada, podemos programarlo para después de la final  
-Sabes que no se puede, las reservaciones se hacen con meses de antelación, y también sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una reservación  
-Ali tengo que estar ahí, es mi trabajo  
-Ese es el problema Emily, siempre tu trabajo está primero, antes que nosotras  
-No digas eso ali, sabes que las amo, son mi vida, tú y las niñas  
-pones tu trabajo siempre primero, llevamos meses planeando esto, y no es justo, tenemos mucho sin tiempo solo para nosotras  
-Ali comprende por favor, yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, es lo que más deseo en este momento  
-Em tienes una suplente, no tienes que estar precisamente en ese evento  
-No es lo mismo ali, tengo que estar ahí  
-Simple curiosidad, ¿que equipos participarán?  
-Ali no va por ahí, no empieces  
-Lo sabía, has lo que quieras Emily  
-Ali esto no tiene nada que ver con Paige  
-olvídalo Em, voy a recoger a las niñas, regreso en un rato  
-Ali espera, aún no son las 8, mamá esperará un rato más, quédate conmigo, solo un momento  
-hoy descansará más temprano pam  
-voy contigo, solo deja que me cambie de ropa

-Emily, Ali, aún no es hora, vinieron más temprano- dijo pam recibiendolas con una sonrisa  
Ali trato de sonreírle, pero la sonrisa no llegó a su rostro  
-voy por las niñas, ¿como se portaron hoy?- preguntó ali  
-muy bien como siempre, son unas bellezas  
-genial- añadió ali sin ganas metiéndose a la casa  
-Em ¿pasa algo?, ¿por que vienen tan serias?  
-No es nada mamá  
-¿estás segura?  
-si mamá no es nada, sólo estamos cansadas  
-con justa razón debieron quedarse, las niñas están bien  
-Pam muchas gracias, estas señoritas están algo agotadas de tanto jugar  
-mamá! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo lily y grace corriendo a abrazar a Emily  
-mis princesas, ¿como se portaron?  
-bien- contestaron al mismo tiempo  
-niñas despídanse de su abuela, ya nos vamos  
-Adiós abu!  
-Adiós abu, recuerda que mañana prepararemos galletas  
-Claro que si mis amores, haremos muchas galletas  
-nos vemos mañana pam, vamos niñas, al coche!-dijo ali tratando de dar una sonrisa y tomando a las gemelas de la mano  
-hasta mañana mamá  
-¿segura que todo está bien?  
-si mamá no pasa nada, seguro mañana Alison te contara  
-¿alison? Definitivamente pasa algo  
-Adiós mamá, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso

-mamá! Mañana prepararemos galletas  
-eso está grandioso lil  
\- y nos podremos comer 5 cada una  
¿Y por qué 5? Esas son muchas galletas- pregunto Emily  
-porque tenemos 5 años mama  
-que grandes están mis muñecas- les respondió Emily con una sonrisa  
-¿nos contaran un cuento?- pregunto grace  
-si princesa- respondió ali  
-genial!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo

Miércoles 9:00 pm  
-vamos niñas, ya es tarde y aún tienen que bañarse, ya dejen esos juguetes-les dijo Emily  
-mami! Pero no estamos cansadas  
-siii, no estamos cansadas  
-pero su mama y yo si, así que venga, a bañarse  
-está bien-respondieron lily y grace al mismo tiempo

-¿y nuestro cuento?- pregunto grace  
-ya va ya va, cuál quieren- pregunto ali  
-¡Blanca Nieves!- dijeron al mismo tiempo  
-eso pensé  
-¿Y mama?- pregunto lily  
\- hoy seré solo yo, venga niñas que ya se pasaron su hora de dormir

Miércoles 10:00 pm  
-¿ya se durmieron las niñas?- pregunto Emily  
-ya  
-ali ya basta no puedes estar enojada todo el tiempo  
-hasta mañana Emily  
-¿me vas a dar la espalda?  
-solo duérmete Emily  
-sabes que no puedo dormir así  
-no te preocupes ya pronto veras a Paige  
-carajo alison, ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver, mírame, ali, solo mírame  
-ya, ya te estoy mirando- dijo ali volteándose y Emily le puso la mano en el rostro  
-ali, te amo, te amo demasiado, y no podría ver a nadie más que no sea a ti  
-hasta mañana- dijo alison volteándose  
-contigo no se puede

Jueves, 7:45 am  
-voy a dejar a las niñas al colegio y regreso por unos papeles que aún tengo que acomodar- dijo ali mientras se maquillaba  
-¿quieres que te los lleve?, solo dime cuáles son  
-no, no hace falta  
-¿desayunamos juntas?  
-no, tengo trabajo que hacer  
-¿seguirás enojada?- pregunto Emily, pero ali no respondió  
-corran princesas que se hace tarde para su colegio-dijo alison  
-no encuentro mi lonchera  
-no encuentro mi bote de agua  
-lil dile a mamá que te ayude a buscar tu lonchera, la puse en la cocina, grace tu bote lo debiste dejar en la sala, vamos  
-mama! Mi lonchera, dice mama que está en la cocina  
-ay princesa siempre se les olvida algo  
-lo se- dijo lily riéndose  
-aquí está, se les hará tarde  
-no no es tarde, adiós mama, te guardaremos galletas  
-gracias cielo

Jueves 2:00 pm  
-Emily  
-dime  
-¿irás por las gemelas o voy yo? Para llevarlas a casa de pam  
-¿puedes ir tu cielo? Tengo practica  
-eso pensé  
-Amor no te pongas así, es mi trabajo y ya no quiero seguir discutiendo, quiero estar bien contigo... ali  
-si no te preocupes no pasa nada, me voy, se hace tarde

Jueves, casa de Pam Fields  
-abu!- dijeron al mismo tiempo grace y lily  
-niñas! ¿Ya están listas para preparar esas galletas?, vayan a lavarse las manos  
-Adiós mamá  
-adiós princesas, se portan bien y no desesperen a pam  
-no mamá- contestaron al mismo tiempo entrando a la casa  
-¿que pasa ali? Desde ayer que las vi están muy serias  
-¿quienes?  
-tú y Emily, ¿pelearon?  
-algo así  
-ya va a ser su aniversario y ¿están discutiendo? ¿Por qué?  
-precisamente por eso, tenemos las reservaciones para este fin de semana, y ahora ella no podrá, más bien no quiere poder  
-¿a que te refieres?  
-a eso, es la final del torneo de natación, y es justamente el sábado, puede estar presente la suplente y no precisamente Emily, pero aún así ella quiere estar ahí  
-¿que es lo que realmente te molesta? Se qué hay algo más  
-ahí... ahí estará Paige  
-ya entiendo, ali no te preocupes  
-tengo miedo pam, tengo miedo que un día Emily me deje, yo no sabría que hacer  
-no digas eso ali, Emily te adora, a ti y a las niñas  
-ella estaba con Paige antes de que nos enteráramos que las niñas...  
-no ali, las gemelas son tuyas y de Emily de nadie más  
-tengo miedo que un día Emily ya no quiera estar conmigo, que decida que su vida es con alguien más, y se lleve a las niñas, son de ella, yo solo...  
-ali tú eres su mama, tranquila cariño, Emily te ama y no te dejará por nadie más, su vida eres tú y las gemelas 


	2. Chapter 2

_-tengo miedo que un día Emily ya no quiera estar conmigo, que decida que su vida es con alguien más, y se lleve a las niñas, son de ella, yo solo..._

 _-Ali tú eres su mama, tranquila cariño, Emily te ama y no te dejará por nadie más, su vida eres tú y las gemelas_

-Está bien, no dejaré que mis temores provoquen una diferencia entre Emily y yo

-Así se habla Ali

-Me voy Pam aún tengo que corregir algunos trabajos de la escuela, vendrá Emily por las niñas más tarde

-Está bien, ya entrare o estas niñas llenarán de harina la cocina

-Espero que no te causen tanto desastre

 **Colegio, jueves 4 pm**

-Ali, ya terminó la práctica, ¿te vas conmigo?

-Tengo que corregir unos trabajos Em

-¿Sigues enojada?

-No amor, solo tengo trabajo

-Está bien

-Sabes tienes razón, me los puedo llevar a casa y corregirlos más tarde, me voy contigo

-Te amo lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Y yo te amo a ti

 **Casa de Alison y Emily**

-¿Quieres que baje algo?- Pregunto Emily

-No no ya tengo todo, solo fijate si tenemos algo en el buzón

-Ok

-Por fin en casa, ¿quieres comer algo?

-Quedó ensalada en el refrigerador, la serviré- dijo Emily entrando a la casa y empezando a revisar el correo que había llegado, había un sobre blanco con el nombre de alison -Amor te llego esto, ¿quieres que lo abra?

-No, yo lo abro, me puedes servir ensalada también

-Está bien- respondió Emily dándole el sobre y dirigiéndose a la cocina

Ali abrió el sobre y sacó una carta, esa letra se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba a quien

 _Me dijiste que podrías encontrarme donde estuviera, nunca me escondí, tus hijas son hermosas, no espera, no son tus hijas, son de Emily, ¿Les has dicho la verdad?, se parecen a su padre, dime Alison, ¿Emily sabe lo qué pasó en Nueva York?_

¿Nueva York? Han pasado muchos años, ¿quien escribe está carta? ¿A que se refiere con lo que pasó en Nueva York? Pasaron muchas cosas el tiempo que estuve allí, tal vez se refiere a… no, no puede ser eso, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Emily -Pensaba alison poniéndose pálida de repente


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Emily salió de la cocina vio que alison estaba totalmente pálida y con una hoja en la mano

-Ali… ¿que pasa?... Ali

-dime amor, ¿qué pasa?- respondió Ali mirando a Emily y doblando la carta

-Eso te pregunto, estás pálida

-No nada amor, solo tengo hambre

-¿Segura?

-Si amor, vamos a comer porque tengo que seguir corrigiendo los trabajos

-Está bien, ¿quieres que vaya por las niñas al rato? Así terminas con tus trabajos

-Si cariño, le dije a Pam que irías tú, amor ¿te importa si me voy un rato a la habitación? Estoy un poco cansada

-No, no, está bien, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

-No hace falta Em

-Ali ya voy por las niñas, falta poco para las 8

-Si Em

-perdón, ¿te desperté?

-No Amor, corre ve, yo mientras me apuro con mi trabajo

-Ali tú tienes algo, ¿sigues molesta por lo del sábado?

-No amor, no es nada, son imaginaciones tuyas

-Me siento mal de que no podamos estar juntas el fin de semana

-No Em, mira, estaba pensando y tal vez podamos arreglarlo

-¿Cómo?

-Si, no tenemos que perder las reservaciones, puedo irme yo, y tú ir a tu torneo y cuando termines puedes llegar y así estaremos juntas lo que resta del fin de semana

-No lo había pensado, es buena idea, pero amor no se a que hora termine el torneo

-No importa, no creo que termine de noche y solo es una hora de camino

-Tienes razón amor, así le haremos

-Es una cita Emily Fields- dijo ali sonriendo

-Dilaurentis

-Cierto, solo lo dije para saber qué decías, eres Dilaurentis ahora, y me encanta que sea así- respondió Ali con una sonrisa y besando a Emily

-Bueno ahora si me voy, no me quiero imaginar el desastre que habrá por esas benditas galletas

-Tienes razón

 **Casa de Pam Fields**

-¿Mamá? ¿Niñas?- pregunto Emily entrando en la casa

-Estamos en la sala Emmy

-Mami!

-Princesas! ¿Como se portaron estas bellezas?

-Bien mamá- dijeron al mismo tiempo Lily y Grace sonriendo

-¿Seguras? Mamá espero que no te hayan dado muchos problemas con toda la energía de esas galletas que seguramente comieron muchas

\- No hija, están señoritas son muy bien portadas

-ya ves mami

-Está bien les creeré, vayan por sus cosas ya nos vamos

\- Si mamá!

-Niñas! No se les olviden las galletas de sus mamis!

-No abu

-Ya traes mejor cara que ayer hija- dijo Pam en cuanto las niñas se fueron

-Ya te contó Ali ¿verdad?

\- Algo así, pero veo que ya lo solucionaron, si quieres me quedo con las niñas y así celebran la reconciliación ali y tú- respondió Pam riéndose mientras Emily se sonrojaba

-Mamá!, no digan esas cosas

-Ay Emily no es ningún secreto, llevan 4 años casadas, no creo que precisamente solo vean televisión

-Lo se, pero eres mi mamá, no hablaré de eso contigo, y no, te dejo descansar, recuerda que cuidaras a las niñas el fin de semana

-Está bien ya no te molestaré,¿eso quiere decir que si se irán a celebrar su aniversario? -Preguntó Pam sonriendo

-Si

-¿Ya no irás al torneo?

-No si iré, pero Ali se irá al hotel que reservamos y yo me iré en cuanto termine el torneo

-Bueno eso está mejor, aunque Ali preferiría que te fueras con ella

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Hija, tú sabes que en todos estos años he aprendido a comprender a Alison, y la quiero tanto como a ti, y a pesar de mostrarse fuerte y segura, respecto a sus sentimientos Ali no dice mucho

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A eso precisamente, Ali no dice sus temores, y por eso luego tienen malentendidos, ¿Por qué crees que Ali no quiere que estés en el torneo?

-Por Paige, pero Ali sabe que la amo, yo deje a Paige por ella cuando sucedió lo de las gemelas

-Exacto Emily, tú lo has dicho, por las gemelas, pero, si no hubiera sucedido eso, ¿con quién estarías ahora?

-No mamá, amo a Ali con todo mi corazón, siempre lo hice, y no deje de hacerlo, de alguna u otra forma estaríamos juntos, lo de las niñas fue una bendición que hizo que nos juntáramos más pronto

-Yo lo sé cariño, pero Ali tiene ese miedo, con todo lo que les ha sucedido en casi toda su vida, ha hecho que Ali no sea la misma, no la que fue en el colegio

-Lo se mamá, tal vez he hecho mal en no aclarar esa cosas con ella

-No es tarde Emmy, puedes hacerlo ahora, vuelvo a hacerte la pregunta, ¿Quieres que me quede con las niñas?

-No mamá, no te preocupes, hablaré con ella cuando las niñas duerman, tú también tienes que descansar, se que las niñas tienen mucha energía- dijo Emily sonriendo, haciendo reír a Pam

-Las amo así que no me canso de estar con ellas

-Ya estamos listas mamá

-Vámonos princesas, nos vemos mañana mamá

-Si cariño, adiós mis nietas consentidas

-Abu somos tus únicas nietas

-Y son mis consentidas- Respondió Pam causando que las niñas rieras

 **Casa de Emily y Alison**

-Ali

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-¿Ya acabaste con tus trabajos?

-Ya solo me falta 1

-Bueno mientras me voy a lavar los dientes, te espero en el cuarto

-Vale, no tardo

-Listo Em, hoy no les leí a las niñas

-No hay problema amor, hoy me tocaba a mí, ya están profundamente dormidas

-Mañana me toca a mí

-Ali quiero hablar contigo

-¿Que pasa Em?

-No has sido sincera conmigo…


	4. Chapter 4

_-Ali quiero hablar contigo_

 _-¿Que pasa Em?_

 _-No has sido sincera conmigo…_

-¿De qué hablas Em?- preguntó Alison poniéndose nerviosa y bajando la mirada

-Amor tú sabes que te amo, y nada ni nadie hará que yo te deje de amar, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Lo se Em, y yo te amo a ti

-Ali entonces ¿por qué no me dices la verdadera razón por la que te molesta tanto que vaya al torneo el sábado?- Preguntó Emily y Ali no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, a eso se refería su esposa y no a esa carta

-Em no es nada, son celos tontos

-Me importan porque eso te afecta a ti, Ali somos una familia, por la que hemos luchado tantos años, ¿que pasa?

-Solo… solo tengo miedo- dijo Ali bajando la mirada

-¿miedo de que amor?

-Amor, se que he cometido muchos errores en toda mi vida, y sé que todo lo que hace se paga, yo solo tengo miedo que despierte un día y descubra que todo esto ha sido un sueño, que despierte y tú no estés a mi lado, y las niñas no estén, que descubra que mi mente solo jugó conmigo y nada es real- dijo Ali mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro

-No Ali, no pienses en eso, no te atormentes por el pasado, fue hace muchos años y ya no importa, lo que tenemos ahorita es lo que importa- Dijo Emily abrazándola, dejando que ali se recueste en su hombro

-Tengo miedo que un día descubras que tu vida no es a mi lado, que te des cuenta que es al lado de alguien más, amor tú estabas con Paige cuando descubrimos lo de las niñas, tú eres su mamá, yo solo…

-Escúchame Ali, no te atrevas a terminar esa frase, tú eres su mamá, las dos los somos, jamás dudes de eso, no podría quitártelas, y yo no puedo alejarme de ti, te amo, y créeme, no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado, eso ha hecho que tengamos una familia, estamos tú, yo y las gemelas

-Fui muy mala antes, se que aún me cuesta trabajo demostrar mis sentimientos, lo intentó, pero no puedo, a veces aún soy la vieja Ali, la sarcástica, hay gente que aún no me perdona, ¿que pasa si vuelvo a ser la de antes?, ¿me seguirás amando?

-Ali te amo, amé a la Ali que eras antes, y amo a la que eres ahora, no hay nada que me haga cambiar mi amor por ti

-Te amo tanto Em, no se que hice para merecer tu amor

-Darme 2 hijas preciosas, ustedes son mi vida Ali, no lo dudes

-Es un poco gracioso que esto tal vez se lo debo a Paige- Dijo ali riéndose y limpiándose el resto de lágrimas que había derramado

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si Paige no hubiera hablado conmigo, tal vez no me hubiera atrevido a decirte que te amaba

-Nunca me has contado qué le dijiste

-Lo se, algún día te lo diré

-No me lo dirás ahora ¿verdad?

-No

-Ali!

-Que curiosa eres- dijo Ali riéndose

-Bueno ahora que aclaramos esto ha dormir se ha dicho, amor no más secretos ¿está bien?- dijo Emily, ali no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos

-Si amor- dijo con la voz entrecortada

El viernes pasó sin ningún contratiempo, a Ali ya no le preocupaba que Paige llegará, sabía que Emily la amaba, lo que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza era esa carta, no podía dejar que Emily se enterara, no quería decepcionarla, había pasado hace tanto tiempo que a veces se olvidaba que había sucedido.

 **Viernes 2:00 PM**

-Ali voy por las niñas al colegio y a dejarlas con mamá, ya están sus cosas listas para todo el fin de semana, ¿vas conmigo?

-Si amor, así me despido de ellas

-No es tanto tiempo amor, solo un fin de semana y valdrá la pena

-Lo se, solo Dios sabe cuánto nos hace falta tiempo para nosotras- dijo Ali provocando que Emily riera

 **Casa de Pam Fields**

-Mamá muchas gracias por cuidar a las niñas todo el fin de semana

-No hay nada que agradecer, aprovechen este fin de semana y disfruten su aniversario

-Gracias Pam, pero por favor cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos

-No te preocupes Ali que todo estará bien, ahora despidanse de estas señoritas

-Grace, Lily, Grace se portan bien con Pam y no hagan travesuras, ¿entendieron?

-Si mama- respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Las amo princesas- dijo Emily

-Nosotras también, ¿ya nos podemos ir al jugar?- preguntaron haciendo que las tres mayores rieran

-Se portan bien!- gritó Emily pero las gemelas ya no respondieron ya se habían metido a la casa

-Nosotras nos vamos, mamá de nuevo gracias, y cualquier cosa llámanos

-Ay hija! No es la primera vez que cuido a mis nietas, es más, ya deberían pensar en darme otro nieto- haciendo que Ali se sonrojara

-No, ahora le toca a Emily

-Mejor me llevo a mi esposa antes de que le des ideas mamá- dijo Emily mientras Pam reía

 **Casa de Ali y Emily 10:00 PM**

-Ali-dijo Emily mientras veía como Ali se quitaba el maquillaje

-Dime amor

-¿Quieres otro hijo?

-Sabía que te quedarías pensando en eso

-Bueno si, me entró curiosidad

-Amor tú sabes el tiempo que me costó que mi cuerpo volviera a la normalidad

-Amor te ves preciosa embarazada, podemos ir a una clínica, yo no puedo pero tú si, y sería hermoso tener una pequeña rubia o un pequeñito rubio en casa

-Amor tenemos 2 hijas preciosas, ¿no crees que es suficiente?- Preguntó Ali riéndose

-¿No quieres un niño? Ya somos suficientes mujeres aquí

-Tu lo has dicho ya somos suficientes, ese niño se volvería loco- dijo Ali riéndose cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sintiendo las manos de Emily al rededor de su cintura

-¿Me… prometes… que… lo… pensaras…?- dijo Emily dándole besos en el cuello al pronunciar cada palabra

-Eso es chantaje Em- dijo Ali suspirando

-¿Está funcionando?-Pregunto Emily riéndose

-Un poco, y como se que puede funcionar, mejor me dormiré

-¿Lo pensaras?

-Si Em lo pensare, te lo prometo

-Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Lo se, pero me encanta que me lo digas

 **Sábado 7:00 AM**

-¿Ali?-Preguntó Emily abriendo lentamente los ojos, y dándose que estaba sola en la cama, eso hasta que la rubia entró a la habitación

-Buenos dias amor, Feliz aniversario- dijo Alison con una bandeja de desayuno entre las manos

-Gracias amor, igualmente feliz aniversario, te amo, gracias por estos 4 años- dijo Emily besándola

-Gracias a ti por estar toda la vida a mi lado- Le respondió Alison -Vamos a desayunar que tienes que estar lista para el evento de hoy

-Prometo que en cuanto termine, salgo para el hotel

-Me iré como en 2 horas y te estaré esperando, te tengo una sorpresa- Dijo Alison guiñandole el ojo

-¿Me gustara?

-Bueno amor, eso tendrás que descubrirlo

-¿Alguna pista?

-Bueno… se que es de tu color favorito- dijo Alison mientras a Emily se le iluminaba la cara

-Te quiero a ti con mi color favorito

-Puede ser- dijo Ali sonrojándose

-Con mayor razón tiene que terminar rápido ese torneo

-Desayuna o se te hará tarde

 **HOTEL RESORT**

-Buenos días, tengo una reservación para dos personas, a nombre de Alison Dilaurentis

-Permítame un momento… si aquí está, estas son sus tarjetas de entrada, tenemos servicio de habitación las 24 horas, cualquier petición solo tiene que marcar desde el teléfono de su habitación

-Muchas gracias, bueno me instalaré, mi acompañante llegará en unas horas

-¿Alison? ¿Alison Dilaurentis?- preguntó una voz detrás de ali

-¿Si? ¿Lorenzo?...


	5. Chapter 5

_-¿Alison? ¿Alison Dilaurentis?- preguntó una voz detrás de Ali_

 _-¿Si? ¿Lorenzo?..._

-El mismo, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Mucho, ¿que haces aquí?

-Aquí trabajo- dijo Lorenzo riendo

-¿enserio? Que bien, desde que te fuiste de rosewood ya no supe de ti

-Bueno si, me retire de la policía y encontré algo más tranquilo, ahora me hago cargo de este hotel

-Eso es grandioso, me alegro

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nos recomendaron este resort, es de los mejores que hay, has hecho un buen trabajo Lorenzo

-Gracias, así que vienes con alguien, ¿te casaste?

-Si, aunque Emily aún no llega, vendrá más tarde, tiene trabajo

-¿Emily Fields?- Pregunto Lorenzo sorprendido

-Si la misma, aunque ahora es Dilaurentis

-Siempre supe que esa chica estaba colada por ti- dijo Lorenzo provocando que Ali riera

-Y yo por ella- dijo Ali

-Me alegro, ¿que te parece si te instalas y en unas horas te invito a comer? En lo que llega Emily y así sirve que nos ponemos al día

-Me parece genial, en unas horas te veo

 **HOTEL RESORT**

-Ahora si, cuéntame todo-dijo Lorenzo

-Es más fácil si me preguntas, es mucha información

-Tienes razón, veamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casadas?

-Hoy es nuestro aniversario, cumplimos 4 años de casadas

-¿De verdad? Eso es grandioso, ¿que más? ¿Siguen viviendo en rosewood?

-Si, Emily y yo trabajamos en el instituto, tú cuéntame, ¿estás casado? ¿Hijos? ¿Algo?

-Si, estoy casado desde hace 3 años y tengo un niño de 2

-Genial, a las gemelas les encantaría conocer a tu hijo

-¿Las gemelas? ¿Tienes hijos?

-Si, dos hijas, tienen 5 años

-¿De verdad? ¿Como se llaman?

-Lily y Grace

-Me alegro, han de ser la adoración de las dos

\- Y de Pam, la mama de Emily adora a las niñas

-Me da mucho gusto que tengas una familia Alison y que seas tan feliz

-Gracias Lorenzo, fue difícil pero valió la pena

-Lo se, pasaron muchas cosas

-Cuando te fuiste pasaron aún más cosas

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Pues veras….

 **HOTEL RESORT LOBBY**

-Hola, mi esposa llegó hace unas horas, se llama Alison Dilaurentis, me podrías indicar cuál es la habitación

-¿Me podría decir su nombre por favor?

-Emily Dilaurentis

-Claro, es la habitación 514, su esposa se instaló hace algunas horas, ahorita está en el restaurante del hotel

-Muchas gracias, voy para allá

Lo primero que vio Emily al llegar al restaurante fue a Alison riendo junto a Lorenzo, y dándole un abrazo

-Grandioso Alison- susurró Emily saliendo del hotel, se subió a su coche y salió rumbo a rosewood

 **Hotel resort Restaurante**

-Me alegro que tengas una buena vida ali

-Gracias, yo también me alegro que seas muy feliz

-Tu también Ali, te lo mereces

-Oh Dios mío, es muy tarde, Emily ya se tardó

-Es cierto ya es de noche

-Le voy a llamar, regreso en un momento

-Si claro, aquí estaré

.

.

.

.

-¿Em?

 _-Dime_

-¿Pasa algo?

 _-¿Que debería pasar?_

-Te oyes muy seria amor, te estoy esperando, ya es tarde, ya tuvo que haber acabado el torneo

- _Tiene horas que acabo_

-Amor entonces ya ven

 _-No voy a ir_

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?

 _-Tengo cosas que hacer_

-Em ¿que te pasa? Es nuestro aniversario, ¿quieres que me regrese?

 _-Haz lo que quieras Alison- dijo Emily y colgó, dejando a Ali sorprendida y un poco enojada_

.

.

.

.

-Lorenzo me vas a tener que disculpar, me tengo que ir

-¿Pasa algo?

\- No, está todo bien, solo tengo que regresar a casa, voy por mis cosas

-Pero su reservación es para todo el fin de semana ¿no?

-Si pero creo que eso ya no podrá ser, será en alguna otra ocasión

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Es una hora de viaje y ya está oscuro

-No no hace falta, gracias

-Mira hacemos algo, no hace falta que termines la estancia, ve, soluciona lo que sea que suceda y pueden regresar Emily y tú

-Está bien, gracias Lorenzo, fue un gusto verte

-Nos veremos pronto, cuídate Ali

 **Casa de Ali y Emily**

Ya era muy tarde cuando Alison llegó a casa

-Definitivamente tienes que tener una buena explicación Em- pensaba Alison mientras abría la puerta, para encontrar a Paige y Emily en la sala riendo -¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Ali enojada

-Alison- dijo Paige levantándose

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Emily causando el enojo de Ali

-Aquí vivo

-Bueno creo que yo mejor me voy, Em espero verte pronto

-No tienes que irte Paige

-Se me hace tarde, Alison un gusto verte

-Ajá- respondió Alison -Me puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios hacía Paige aquí? Mientras yo te estoy esperando en el hotel, ¿esas eran las cosas que tenías que hacer?- dijo Ali en cuanto Paige se fue

-Paige solo se vino a despedir

-Estuve esperándote Emily

-Estabas entretenida- respondió mordazmente Emily

-¿De qué hablas?

-Olvídalo

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada? Debería ser yo la que se enoje

-¿Tu?

-Si yo, a mi es a la que has dejado tirada

-Solo para que lo sepas si llegue, pero estabas ocupada con alguien

-¿Lorenzo? Emily lo encontré en el hotel, es el que dirige el resort

-No me interesa, me voy a dormir, tu si quieres puedes regresar al hotel

-¿De verdad te vas a poner en ese plan? No he hecho nada malo, debería ser yo la que esté enojada

-Pues enojate si quieres, yo me voy a dormir

-Sabes que, mejor me voy al cuarto de las gemelas, debió haber sido un buen día, pero estás insoportable- Dijo Ali subiendo las escaleras

 **Domingo 8:00 AM**

Emily se despertó temprano, desayunaría algo e iría por las gemelas para pasar todo el día con ellas, cuando iba rumbo a la cocina vio que había un sobre que alguien había pasado por debajo de la puerta, y estaba dirigido a ella

 _¿Estás segura que conoces a la persona con la que duermes? ¿Te ha contado todos sus secretos? Claro que no, dile que te cuente, no te preocupes, si no te lo dice ella, te lo diré yo_

¿De qué habla esa maldita carta? ¿Qué es lo que Alison le oculta?

-Buenos días, ¿ya estás de mejor humor?- dijo Ali bajando las escaleras

-¿De qué secreto habla está carta?

-¿Que carta? - preguntó Ali, y vio el papel que sostenía Emily

-Está, ¿que me estás ocultado?

-Nada Em, no se de qué estás hablando- dijo Ali con la voz nerviosa

-Yo creo que si lo sabes y por eso estás nerviosa, lee esto y dime que me estás ocultando

-No te estoy ocultando nada, es una broma de un loco esto

-No te creo Ali

-Es la verdad

-Ali, ¿Que ocultas?

-¡NADA EMILY! - gritó Alison

-Se que lo haces, estás demasiado nerviosa- dijo Emily levantando la voz

\- No tienes que saber todo de mi

-Eres mi esposa ¿recuerdas?

-No eres mi dueña, tenías razón ayer, debí regresar al hotel

-Vete si quieres, voy a averiguar lo que ocultas Alison

-Como quieras, cuando dejes de estar de histerica me avisas- dijo Ali mientras subía nuevamente las escaleras

-¿Prefieres huir que decir la verdad? Debí suponerlo, una mentira siempre te ha funcionado mejor ¿verdad?

-No estoy huyendo, tú eres la que está diciendo cosas que no vienen al caso, prefiero irme en lo que se te baja la paranoia

-Si te vas no vuelvas Alison!- le gritó Emily mientras Ali daba un portazo


	6. Chapter 6

_-No estoy huyendo, tú eres la que está diciendo cosas que no vienen al caso, prefiero irme en lo que se te baja la paranoia_

 _-Si te vas no vuelvas Alison!- le gritó Emily mientras Ali daba un portazo_

-Emily no puede saber la verdad, la decepcionaría, pasó hace muchos años pero ella no necesita saber esa parte de mi vida, es más oscura que todo lo que hemos pasado- pensaba Alison mientras conducía

Decidió conducir más de la cuenta, así pensaría en qué hacer, contarle la verdad a Emily era su única opción viable, si lo seguía ocultado les iría peor, tendría que hacerlo esa misma noche, decidió detenerse en un parque que se veía abandonado, ahí pensaría mejor las cosas, necesitaba tranquilidad, se bajó del auto y se sentó en una de las bancas, no se dio cuenta que había alguien más en ese parque

-¿Cuántos años han pasado?- Preguntó una voz detrás de ella, volteo y de repente todo se volvió negro

 **En algún lugar muchas horas más tarde**

-Despierta… bella durmiente- escucho alison que le decían

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Alison, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar

-Cariño han pasado muchos años pero no creo que olvides este lugar

-Tu, debí imaginarme que eras tú

-Claro que soy yo, quien más sabría tu sucio secreto

-Cyrus…

-¿Creíste que te librarías de mí?

-No imaginé algún día volverme a encontrar con tu "grata" presencia

-Aquí estamos ahora, tú y yo, como debió ser, y así será

-No me pienso quedar aquí, déjame ir

-Lo siento cariño, eso no podrá ser, ahora solo somos tú y yo

-Emily sabrá dónde estoy y te meterán a la cárcel

-No lo creo, nadie te buscará, tu querida esposa pensara que huiste, al fin y al cabo tienes experiencia en ello, después de esa carta que recibió, creerá que preferiste huir a ser sincera, no es la primera vez que sucede

-Tu le enviaste esa carta a Emily, eres un maldito Cyrus

-Por supuesto que fui yo, sabía que tú no le ibas a contar nada, yo tampoco claro está, pero cayeron en la trampa, salió justo como lo pensé

-Déjame ir ahora y no diré nada, puedes seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado, hazlo antes de que sea tarde, me van a buscar y me encontrarán

-No lo harán, entiéndelo, te voy a demostrar que tu querida esposa no te buscará, al contrario, estará feliz que te hayas ido, pronto te olvidará y se buscará a alguien más

-Emily no hará eso

-Lo hará y no te preocupes, te lo demostraré, mientras te quedarás aquí tranquila, no pienses en gritar ni en escapar, sabes bien que no hay salida y que nadie te escuchará

-Llevas planeando esto mucho tiempo

-Si, pero a todos les llega su día, ponte cómoda, y descansa, tenemos toda la vida para recuperar el tiempo- dijo Cyrus saliendo y cerrando la puerta

 **Casa de Emily y Ali Domingo por la noche**

-Carajo Ali contesta- dijo Emily cuando el teléfono la mandaba por décima vez al contestador

Las palabras que le había dicho no la dejaban en paz, "si te vas no vuelvas", había esperado todo el día, pero ya era muy tarde y ya tenía que haber regresado.

 _Deja tu mensaje y me comunicaré en breve-_ Es lo que se oía del teléfono de Ali

-Ali amor, ya es tarde, regresa, tenemos que hablar, lo que sea que suceda lo solucionaremos, por favor llámame

Cada vez era más tarde, decidió llamar al hotel

-Buenas noches, habla Emily Dilaurentis, podría decirme si Alison Dilaurentis sigue ahí

-Disculpe no puedo darle esa información por teléfono

-Es mi esposa, podría comunicarme con Lorenzo Calderón, tengo entendido que es el encargado del hotel

-Permítame un momento

-Gracias

-¿Emily?

-Lorenzo perdón que te esté molestando

-No no es molestia, ¿sucede algo?

-Es que Ali no ha regresado y estoy preocupada

-¿Como que no ha regresado?

-Si, tuvimos un problema hoy en la mañana y se regreso al hotel, pero ya es muy tarde y no ha vuelto

-Emily pero la última vez que vi a Alison fue ayer por la noche

-¿Que? ¿No regreso al hotel?

-No Emily, ¿ya intentaste marcarle?

-Ya, pero me manda al buzón, voy a marcarle a Hanna, Aria o Spencer tal vez esté con ellas

-Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, aún tengo amigos en la policía

-Gracias Lorenzo

.

.

.

.

-Han

- _Hola Em, ¿como te va?_

 _-_ Han, ¿Está Ali contigo?

 _-No Em, solo estamos Caleb, Xander y yo, ¿Pasa algo?_

-Es que no aparece Ali, puedes marcarle a Aria por favor, yo le hablaré a Spencer

 _-Si tranquila, ahorita te marcó_

-Gracias

.

.

.

.

-Spencer, ¿Ali no está contigo?

- _Amm no… ¿Que sucede?_

 _-_ No ha vuelto a casa y ya es tarde

- _Creí que estarían en el Resort… juntas_

 _-_ Ese era el plan, me está llamando Aria, espérame

 _-Si, aquí estoy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¿Está Ali contigo?

 _-Hola Em, me llamó Hanna pero no, Ali no está conmigo_

-Carajo, no aparece, tengo miedo que le haya pasado algo

 _-Tranquila, voy saliendo, pasare por Hanna y llegaré a tu casa_

-Gracias

.

.

.

-¿Spence?

- _Aquí sigo, ¿Está con Aria?_

-No no aparece

- _Voy para tu casa, tranquila_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¿Que pasa Em? ¿Como que Ali no aparece?

-Perdón que las este molestando a esta hora, pero estoy de verdad preocupada

-No hay problema Em, mejor dinos qué sucede

-Bueno el plan era que pasáramos juntas el fin de semana por nuestro aniversario, pero tuvimos unos inconvenientes y malos entendidos, y discutimos hoy en la mañana, y ella se fue, pero nunca llegó al hotel, y tengo miedo que le haya pasado algo

-¿No se fue con tu mamá?

-No, ya le marque a mamá y no está ahí

-Tenemos que hablarle a la policía- dijo Hanna

-No nos harán caso, no hasta que pasen 72 horas- Respondió Spencer

-¿Y si le pasó algo? - preguntó Emily

-No Em, las noticias malas llegan más rápido, tal vez solo esté muy cabreada como para regresar ahora

-No, Ali sabía que teníamos que ir por las gemelas, no pudo desaparecer así

-¿Quieres que Caleb y yo nos hagamos cargo? Podemos ir por ellas

-No no hace falta, le pedí a mamá que se quedaran otro día más

-Tranquila Emily, va a aparecer, aquí estamos contigo- dijo Aria abrazándola

-Le diré a Toby que hable con los amigos que aún tiene en la policía, por si les llega algún reporte

-Gracias

.

.

.

.

-Cyrus tengo que irme, por favor, no hagas esto más grande

-No lo harás

-Tengo una familia Cyrus, tengo que irme con ellas

-Ahora estamos tú y yo, tu adorada esposa encontrará a alguien más, no será difícil, y esas niñas que dices que son tus hijas pronto encontrarán otra mamá, al fin y al cabo no son tuyas

-Son mis hijas Cyrus

-No no lo son, son de Emily, dime ¿las pequeñas saben que no son las únicas?

-Cállate Cyrus

-¿Te pesa la verdad? ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Emily que tuviste un hijo? Y que eres una asesina...


	7. Chapter 7

_-No no lo son, son de Emily, dime ¿las pequeñas saben que no son las únicas?_

 _-Cállate Cyrus_

 _-¿Te pesa la verdad? ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Emily que tuviste un hijo? Y que eres una asesina…_

-No soy una asesina Cyrus, yo no tuve la culpa de lo que sucedió

-La tuviste, mataste a tu propio hijo, no lo supiste cuidar

-Tu fuiste el culpable

-¿Yo?- Pregunto Cyrus riéndose

-Si tu, el era muy pequeño, te rogué que me dejaras llevarlo al hospital, había tiempo, se podía salvar- dijo Ali mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro

-¿Para qué llevarlo? Te escaparías

-No me iba a escapar Cyrus, ¿A donde me iba a ir? Para todos yo estaba muerta, ¡dejaste que mi bebé muriera!, tú mataste a Kenneth

-¿Por qué lloras ahora? Tú no lo querías, simplemente te olvidaste de que existió

-Jamás lo olvide, vivo cada día recordando su rostro

-No me vengas con sentimentalismos, no lo querías, lo despreciaste en cuanto te enteraste

-Tu sabes muy bien el por qué, ¿Recuerdas como fue concebido?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, al menos yo sí puedo recordar esa noche

-Eres un maldito desgraciado- Dijo Ali con odio

-Eras una zorra, yo solo te lo demostré

-Me drogaste maldito, ni siquiera estaba consciente

-Si quieres te lo vuelvo a recordar, tengo muy presente cada uno de los detalles

-Cállate! No quiero escucharlo

-Como quieras, pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo despreciaste

-Estaba impactada Cyrus, pero lo ame en cuanto lo tuve conmigo

-Eso no te duró ¿Cierto?

-¿Por qué te burlas? ¿Disfrutas mi dolor?

-Lo hago, te lo mereces por escapar de mi, y después hacer que yo participara en tu mentira

-Me lo debías Cyrus

-Es mi turno ahora, duerme que mañana será otro día, recuerda, no me hagas enojar, tal vez se me ocurra repetir esa noche

-Vete al carajo

-Hasta mañana cariño, antes de que se me olvide, dame unas semanas o tal vez algunos meses, pero te darás cuenta que Emily te olvidará muy rápido

-No lo hará, nos amamos

-Lo hará, y las pequeñas tendrán muy pronto una nueva mami- dijo Cyrus sonriendo y alejándose

.

.

.

.

-Tenemos que levantar un reporte a la policía, Ali sigue sin aparecer y ya lleva día y medio

-Vamos tenemos que intentarlo, a lo mejor nos digan qué tenemos que esperar más tiempo pero con los antecedentes es probable que nos hagan caso- dijo Spencer

.

.

.

-Me informan que están reportando a Alison Dilaurentis como desaparecida, ¿están seguras?

-Teniente Tanner por favor, Ali no desaparecía así como así, ya no, tenemos dos hijas

-Están conscientes que tienen que esperar 72 horas para que sea oficial

-No puedo esperar tanto tiempo! Le pudo haber pasado algo- dijo Emily desesperada

-No tenemos reportes de accidentes, ya dimos aviso a hospitales

-Teniente podrían aunque sea rolar la foto de Alison a todas las comisarías

-Está bien, daré aviso, por favor regresen a sus casas, cualquier cosa nosotros nos comunicamos

.

.

.

-Spencer se que a Ali le pasó algo

-Tranquila Em, pronto va a aparecer, mira ya se, vamos con Caleb, él puede localizar el teléfono de Ali

.

.

.

Caleb hackeo el GPS del celular de ali, eso los llevó hasta el parque donde Ali estuvo por última vez

-Sigue marcando Em, el celular está por aquí- dijo Caleb

-Aquí! -gritó Spencer

-Aquí está su pulsera, alguien se la llevó, tenemos que avisarle a Tanner

.

.

.

.

.

 **Semanas después…**

-¿Mami?

-Sí princesas

-¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Por qué no regresa?- preguntaron las gemelas mientras a Emily se le rompía el corazón

-Ella tuvo que hacer un viaje niñas, pero va a regresar muy pronto

-¿Cuando?

-No lo se, pero muy pronto

-La extrañamos mucho

-Si mami

-Lo se princesas, yo también la extraño

-¿Podemos llamarla?

-No Lil, ella está muy ocupada, tenemos que tener paciencia

-Está bien

-Vamos a casa de la abuela porque tengo que regresar a la escuela

.

.

.

-Abu!

-Mis niñas, ¿Como les fue en el colegio?

-Bien abu

-Vayan a jugar

-Adiós mami!

-Adiós princesas

-Emmy ¿alguna noticia?- Preguntó Pam en cuanto las niñas se fueron

-No mamá, y yo siento que me volveré loca- dijo Emily rompiendo a llorar

-Tranquila hija, pronto tendremos noticias, toda la policia la está buscando

-Mamá ya pasaron semanas y es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, me siento culpable

-No digas eso hija, solo fue un momento equivocado, va a aparecer y todo será como antes

-Las niñas no dejan de preguntar por Ali y ya no se que decirles, solo les digo que está de viaje pero no sé cuánto tiempo más vaya a funcionar

.

.

.

.

-Cyrus déjame ir, me tienen que estar buscando, te van a encontrar

-No lo harán, para ellos ya no existo, no se han de acordar de mí

-Mis hijas me necesitan, Emily me necesita

-Olvídate de ellas, te olvidaste de un hijo, puedes hacerlo de 2 más, no son tus hijas, te será más fácil

-Deja de recordármelo! No me olvide de él

-Jamás regresaste

-Lo hice Cyrus, cada año he venido a verlo

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿Emily sabe a dónde vas?

-No, solo le digo que tengo algo que hacer, Cyrus por favor déjame ir

-Eso no pasara, ¿recuerdas qué día es mañana?

-Cállate!

-Es su cumpleaños!- dijo Cyrus riéndose histéricamente

-Cállate Cyrus! No tienes derecho de mencionarlo!

-Claro que tengo derecho

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?! Si no sabemos de quién era hijo! Tuyo o de tus malditos amigos!- Gritó Alison, provocando que Cyrus riera más


	8. Chapter 8

_-Cállate Cyrus! No tienes derecho de mencionarlo!_

 _-Claro que tengo derecho_

 _-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?! Si no sabemos de quién era hijo! Tuyo o de tus malditos amigos!- Gritó Alison, provocando que Cyrus riera más_

-Muchas posibilidades ¿verdad?

-No lo se Cyrus, ya no me interesa saberlo, no podría cambiar nada

.

.

.

.

-Te dije que tu adorada esposa te olvidaría

-¿De que carajo hablas?

-Emily ya te olvidó, y solo han pasado 3 meses

-Mientes

-No miento, mira- dijo Cyrus entregándole unas fotos

-Esto… esto no significa nada

-No te engañes Alison, tu esposa ya consiguió un reemplazo, ¿como se llama esta chica?, ya recuerdo, Paige, y Mira las que tú dices que son tus hijas también te olvidaron, se ven muy felices

-¿De donde sacaste esto?

-Te dije que te lo demostraría, yo mismo tomé esas fotos

-No te acerques a mi familia Cyrus

-Ya no son tu familia, resignate, ahora solo somos tú y yo, como siempre debió ser, bueno me voy cariño, regreso en unos días, te tengo una sorpresa

-Mejor no regreses Cyrus

-Eso quisieras pero no

.

.

.

-Em, ¿tan rápido me olvidaste?, tal vez es mejor así, tengo que regresar, lo haré, escapare de este lugar, aunque tú ya no me quieras, tengo que verte una vez más, a ti y a las niñas, aunque después tenga que mantener mi distancia, tengo que saber si es verdad lo que dice Cyrus, no puedo perder la esperanza-Pensaba Alison

.

.

.

-Emily me tengo que ir, solo pedí unos días para saber qué pasaba

-Muchas gracias Paige, no sabemos nada aún

-Tranquila Em, no pierdas las esperanzas, Alison nunca fue santo de mi devoción pero sé que eres feliz con ella y también sé que ella cambio

-Siento que cada día que pasa me vuelvo loca, no hay una sola pista, y ya pasaron 3 meses

-Va a aparecer Em, tienes que confiar

-Eso espero, no se que haría sin ella

-Lo hará y van a continuar con sus vidas, se lo merecen

-Gracias Paige te agradezco que hayas venido, y te felicito por tu compromiso, ya era tiempo

-Gracias, ya ves, también llegó a mi vida alguien más

-Me da gusto, espero asistir a tu boda

-Lo harás, junto con Alison ya lo verás

-Eso espero

.

.

.

.

-Hoy iremos a un lugar

-¿Que?

-Sabes qué día es hoy ¿no?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

-Bueno entonces ya sabes a dónde iremos, eso si, te lo advierto, no intentes nada, o te reuniras con tu hijo, sabes que, mejor no, no confío en ti

-Por favor Cyrus, no intentaré nada, te lo prometo, solo llévame a verlo

.

.

.

-Ken, mi bebé, estuviste tan poco tiempo conmigo, te fuiste en un instante, no pude ver tus primeros pasó, o tus primeras palabras, nunca llegó ese día

-No digas tonterías Alison

-Déjame en paz, por favor, solo por este día, cállate!- dijo Alison llorando

-Ya llevamos una hora aquí, vámonos, empieza a llegar más gente

-Solo un rato más Cyrus

-Mierda ahí viene el encargado de este lugar, te juro que si haces algo, los mato a los dos- dijo Cyrus poniéndose nervioso al ver a un señor acercarse

-Señorita! Ya ha pasado un año desde la última vez que vino, ya es tarde pensé que este año no vendría

-No… solo tuve unos inconvenientes en llegar, por eso tardé

-Este año viene acompañada, es su…

-Soy su hermano, mucho gusto, decidí acompañar a mi hermana está vez

-Me alegro, ¿Le sucede algo?

-No, no, George, solo es un día difícil

-Comprendo, ninguna madre debe enterrar a su hijo, más bien al contrario

-Lo se

-Hermana nos tenemos que ir

-Solo un momento..

-Nos tenemos que ir, se nos hace tarde, señor un gusto conocerlo

-Si… igualmente, señorita ¿segura que se siente bien?

-Si...bueno ya me tengo que ir...nos vemos el próximo año

-Está bien, cuídese señorita

.

.

.

-No teníamos que irnos tan pronto Cyrus

-Ese hombre te iba a descubrir, porque no sabes fingir

-No se iba a dar cuenta, siempre cruzo solo algunas palabras con el

-No me interesa, ya te lleve, me tengo que ir, tal vez regrese en la noche

.

.

.

.

 **Casa de Emily y Ali**

-Spencer me estoy volviendo loca, ya no se que hacer

-Em ¿ella no te comento alguna cosa rara antes que desapareciera?

-No nada, aunque…

-Aunque ¿que? ¿Que pasa?

-El día que discutimos, fue porque me llegó una nota, que decía que Ali tenía secretos, le pregunté y se puso muy nerviosa, por eso discutimos

-¿Algo más?

-Unos días antes le llegó una carta a ella, no la leí, pero Ali se puso nerviosa y hasta pálida, pero no le tome importancia

-¿Dónde está esa carta?

-No lo se, Ali subió a nuestra habitación y ya no supe

-Tenemos que encontrar esa carta, tal vez diga algo que nos dé alguna pista

-¿Como no se me ocurrió? Vamos!

Buscaron por toda la habitación pero no había rastro de esa carta

-Em piensa, ¿Que hace Alison en su tiempo libre?

-Lee

-Tal vez lo puso en algún libro

-Este, Ali siempre lee este libro-dijo Emily tomándolo y si, justo cuando lo abrió por la mitad ahí estaba la carta que había mandado Cyrus-Mira Spence!

 _Me dijiste que podrías encontrarme donde estuviera, nunca me escondí, tus hijas son hermosas, no espera, no son tus hijas, son de Emily, ¿Les has dicho la verdad?, se parecen a su padre, dime Alison, ¿Emily sabe lo qué pasó en Nueva York?_

-¿De qué habla esto?

-No lo se

-Nueva York, eso tiene más de 10 años

-La única persona que podría ser es…

-Cyrus, Em, Cyrus tiene motivos para querer vengarse de Alison

-Lo tiene que saber Tanner

 **Nueva York unas horas después…**

-Te voy a decir la verdad

-¿Que? ¿de qué hablas?

-¿Quieres saber quién fue el padre de tu hijo?

-¿Cómo lo sabrías? Es probable que mientas

-¿Quieres saber o no?

-Si si quiero saber

-Soy yo

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo Cyrus?

-Lo comprobé, hice una prueba de ADN

-¿Y aún así dejaste que muriera?

-A mi no me interesaba, solo quería que tuvieras esa duda

-Eres un maldito Cyrus, lo sabías y nunca me lo dijiste, te lo pregunte mil veces

-Da gracias que te deje tenerlo

-Dejaste que muriera, solo tenía 4 meses

-Nunca me importó, pero si quieres lo intentamos seremos una familia

-Te odio, jamás podría ser una familia contigo

-Lo harás, tendremos otro bebé y estaremos juntos

-nunca!

-Lo harás- le gritó Cyrus, pero se calló en cuanto escuchó ruido arriba -No hagas ruido, voy a revisar, no se te ocurra hacer algo o iré a matar a Emily y a sus preciosas hijas.

Justo cuando subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta se encontró siendo apuntado por policías

-Queda arrestado por el secuestro de Alison Dilaurentis

-¿Alison!?-Gritó Emily

-Emily!- gritó Alison cuando Emily bajó rápidamente las escaleras y la abrazo

-Dile la verdad!- Gritó Cyrus antes de ser llevado por la policía...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Perdón por la tardanza pero la página no me dejaba subir el capítulo**_

 _ **Este capítulo puede contener algunas partes sensibles…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Queda arrestado por el secuestro de Alison Dilaurentis -¿Alison!?-Gritó Emily -Emily!- gritó Alison cuando Emily bajó rápidamente las escaleras y la abrazo -Dile la verdad!- Gritó Cyrus antes de ser llevado por la policía..._

-Ali, Dios mío creí que nunca te volvería a ver

-Em sácame de aquí por favor

-Vamos! Nunca volverás a este lugar

-Señora Dilaurentis tiene que hacer su declaración

-Teniente Tanner, le prometo que mañana estaremos ahí, pero hoy solo queremos ir a casa con nuestras hijas-dijo Emily

-Comprendo y está bien, pero necesitamos la declaración

-Gracias

.

.

.

-Ali estás a salvo

-Quiero ver a mis hijas Em por favor

-Claro que si amor, estarán felices de verte, no dejan de preguntar por ti

-¿Amor? Creí que…

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Cyrus dijo… dijo que…

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que tu ya estabas con Paige, me enseñó fotos, estaban con las gemelas

-¿Paige? No amor, Paige vino una vez hace 3 meses a preguntar si teníamos noticias de ti

-¿De verdad? ¿No están juntas?

-No amor, además Paige se casará, boda a la que iremos tú y yo

-Creí que jamás estaríamos juntas

-Ali…

-Dime

-¿A que se refiere Cyrus?

-Te contaré todo, pero ahora solo quiero ver a mis hijas, después te lo diré todo

-Lo comprendo amor, ven vamos por las niñas, amor les dije que estabas de viaje, un viaje muy largo, están con mamá, ya deben de estar durmiendo pero despertarán felices

.

.

.

-Ali! me alegra tanto volver a verte- Dijo Pam abrazando a la que consideraba su segunda hija

-Pam!- dijo Ali abrazándola fuertemente, era la madre que siempre deseó tener

-Las gemelas estarán felices de verte, no dejan de preguntar por ti

-Mis princesas!

-Lily! grace! Despierten- dijo Emily moviéndolas suavemente, Lily despertó primero viendo a Ali, se restregó los ojitos, tal vez estuviera soñando

-Gracie… Grace despierta- dijo lily moviendo rápidamente a su gemela

-Mamá! Grace! Mamá regresó- dijo lily abrazando a Ali, esto despertó rápidamente a grace quien saltó abrazándola

-Mis princesas las extrañe tanto!- dijo Ali con los ojos llorosos

-Mamá! Tardaste mucho! Y no nos llamabas, creímos que nos habías olvidado

-No lil no digas eso, sé que tarde mucho, pero no me volveré a separar de ustedes

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo Grace, jamás las dejare

-Niñas, sus mamis están cansadas, fue un día muy largo, mañana podrán estar con ellas, pero ahora tienen que ir a dormir

-Pero no tenemos sueño- dijeron al mismo tiempo sin soltar a Ali haciendo que Emily riera suavemente

-Lo se princesas, pero para nosotras fue un día pesado, y su mami está muy cansada, tiene que descansar, hoy se quedarán con su abuela, y mañana temprano vamos a venir por ustedes y vamos a ir a desayunar a donde ustedes quieran- dijo Emily

-McDonald's!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-A McDonald's será- dijo Ali

-Pero ya duerman niñas- dijo Pam

.

.

-No me quiero separar de las niñas

-Lo sé amor, pero tienes que descansar

-Emily tiene razón Ali, tienes que descansar, mañana podrán estar con las niñas

-Está bien

.

.

.

-Extrañe tanto esta casa

-Créeme amor, todos te extrañamos, mañana será un día muy largo, y prepárate porque todos estarán aquí a primera hora, ven, vamos a dormir

-No Em, no necesito dormir, tengo que decirte…

-Ali no te preocupes, me lo dirás cuando estés lista

-No Em, tiene que ser ahora, o jamás me atreveré, solo prométeme que no te alejaras de mí

-Jamás amor, nunca lo haré, no hay nada que haga que yo me separe de ti

-Vamos arriba

-Ali amor de verdad no tienes que hacerlo ahora- Dijo Emily cuando ya estaban en la recámara, con ali recostada en el torso de Emily

-Quiero hacerlo

-Te amo Ali

-Y yo a ti… Cuando conocí a Cyrus yo estaba sola, era muy joven y tenía todo un mundo nuevo delante de mí, lo saque de las calles y lo llevé bueno lo llevé a ese sótano, poco a poco todos los que estaban ahí se fueron yendo, él tenía una obsesión conmigo, y yo no sabía cómo alejarme de él, hubo un momento en el que ya no me dejaba siquiera salir del sótano, estaba atrapada, él decía que yo me iría con alguien más, me golpeaba…- hizo una pausa para poder respirar y Emily se tensó

-Un día, más bien una noche, habíamos salido, no sé, no recuerdo mucho, regresamos y se que discutimos, y me dio algo, no se que era, alguna droga, me hizo perder el conocimiento, no desperté hasta el otro día muy tarde, él estaba allí por un momento pensó que me habían matado, mucho tiempo quise que lo hubieran hecho- dijo Ali temblando

-¿Lo hubieran? ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Emily preocupada porque Ali no dejaba de temblar

-Desperté y era como si hubiera caído de las escaleras, unas escaleras sin fin, todo dolía, me vi y estaba llena de golpes y moretones, y estaba… estaba desnuda… le pregunté que qué había sucedido, y se rió, me dio ropa y como pude me vestí, tenía tanto miedo… Y me contó todo.. Dios!, quise morirme en ese momento, solo quería que se callara… pero él seguía dándome detalles

-¿Que te dijo Ali?

-Yo estaba inconsciente, y él… el llamó a sus amigos, empezaron a beber alcohol, y no les importó que yo estuviera inconsciente, Em… ellos… ellos me provocaron esos golpes

-¿Que te hicieron Ali? ¿Quiénes eran?- dijo Emily y empezó a llorar aferrándose a Alison quien también lloraba

-No lo sé… no recuerdo nada, sólo sé lo que Cyrus me dijo, eran… eran 5… y con Cyrus 6… 6 malditos que…- trato de decir Ali pero se le cortó la voz

-Shhh no lo digas, no tienes que decirlo

-Me contó cada uno de los detalles de lo que me hicieron, después me dijo Cyrus que se fueron, nunca volvieron a ir, yo entre en un trance que me duró semanas… estaba traumatizada, pero después… Empecé a sentirme mal… tenia nauseas…

-¿Estabas…? ¿Estabas…?

-Si Em, quedé embarazada

-Oh por Dios

-Lo odié Em, no lo quería, era un recordatorio de lo que me habían hecho… no sabía de quién era, pasaron los meses, y sentía sus pataditas en mi estómago… seguía sin quererlo, pero me estaba haciendo a la idea de que iba a tener un bebé, nunca fui a algún doctor, tenía la sensación que no lo iba a lograr, pero nació.. nació en ese sótano

-¿No fuiste al hospital?

-No… Cyrus temía que dijera algo, y yo estaba demasiado asustada… entonces lo vi… era un niño, un niño precioso, lo mire y lo amé, y me reproché cada una de las veces que lo desprecie, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, y cuando abrió sus ojos, Em tenía mis ojos, me miraba y después de tanto tiempo me sentía feliz, lo llamé Kenneth, como mi padre… pasaron algunas semanas, tenía una pequeña risa hermosa, me sentía tan bien, yo estaba segura que estando con él nada podría ir mal… -Dijo Ali sonriendo un poco al recordar

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Dónde está…?- Preguntó Emily y a Alison se le borró la sonrisa

-Cuando Kenneth tenía… cuando tenía 4 meses, un día amaneció con mucha fiebre… tal vez era porque había mucho frío, no dejaba de llorar, yo trataba de bajarle la fiebre, intente todo lo que había aprendido, o lo que se me ocurría, pero nada funcionaba, le rogué a Cyrus que me dejara llevarlo al hospital, le supliqué Em… pero el decía que yo me escaparía, le juré que no… le dije que al menos lo llevará él… pero no me escuchaba, y yo estaba desesperada, Cyrus solo me veía, y seguía embriagándose, pero no hacía nada por ayudarme, pasaban las horas y Kenneth cada vez empeoraba… y de pronto empezó a convulsionar, le pedí a la vida, a Dios, al universo que no se lo llevaran, que no me quitaran a mi hijo y él solo… él solo dejó de respirar-dijo Alison llorando desconsoladamente

-Mi bebé… mi bebé se había ido, y no iba a regresar, era tan pequeñito, tan indefenso, y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlo, mi bebé se había muerto en mis brazos-

-Ali amor… no tengo palabras, ¿Como has podido vivir esto?- dijo Emily llorando junto a ella

-Lo abracé, intente que despertará… pero ya no pude hacer nada, y Cyrus me lo quitó… dijo que lo iba a desaparecer… le supliqué que no lo hiciera, que al menos me dejara enterrarlo, como el se lo merecía, le rogué, y me lo concedió, lo sepultamos en un cementerio no lejos de ahí, él decía que yo tenía la culpa, decía que yo lo había matado, y yo igual me sentí culpable, sentía que podía haber hecho algo más, estuve mucho tiempo sin pronunciar una palabra

-Tu no tuviste la culpa mi vida

-Desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual, Ken me dio la fuerza que me hizo falta para poder librarme de Cyrus, ayer fue aniversario de su muerte

-¿Ahí es a donde vas cada año? Cuando dices que tienes que tienes cosas que hacer

-Si, cada año voy a verlo, Cyrus me dijo la verdad..

-¿Que te dijo?- preguntó Emily, ya estaban más tranquilas

-Me dijo quién era el padre de Kenneth, era él, hizo una prueba de ADN, pero supongo que ya no importa

-Lo único que vale es que ese pequeñito era tuyo, lo demás sale sobrando, ¿Cuántos años… tendría?

-12… mi niño ya tendría 12 años, tengo una foto..., es el único recuerdo que tengo de él, Cyrus la tomó, la he guardado para que no la descubrieran

-¿Me la enseñas? Ahora ya no tenemos secretos Ali, todo estará bien- Ali asintió y se levantó, movió varios libros del librero y abrió una pequeña puerta a través de la pared

-mira- Emily la tomó y observó la foto, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se veía una Alison de aproximadamente 16 años cargando un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, era muy parecido a Ali

-Era precioso

-Lo era- dijo Ali con una sonrisa triste

-Amor, desearía que no hubieras pasado todo eso, nadie merece eso, sé que ese bebé donde quiera que esté sabe que lo amaste el tiempo que lo tuviste contigo y que aún lo amas, sé que fue muy injusto todo, pero sé que eso te ha hecho la mujer fuerte que eres ahora, estoy tan orgullosa de ti

-Lo se Em, se que Ken está en un mejor lugar, y que ahora seremos felices, ya no hay peligro, todo lo que pasó quedará atrás, no necesito recordar eso

-Estoy contigo cariño y siempre lo estaré, las niñas y yo te amamos

-Y yo las amo a ustedes, eso es lo que me mantuvo viva estos meses, el deseo de volver a verlas, incluso cuando Cyrus me mostró imágenes donde me hizo creer que tú estabas con Paige, deseaba volver a verlas, aunque sea una vez más, es lo que me daba fuerzas para no perder la esperanza

-y no nos volveremos a separar Ali, te lo prometo- dijo Emily besándola, Ali sabía que todo iría bien

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Solo queda 1 capítulo, agradezco a todos los que han leído esta historia, principalmente a la persona que me ha dejado un comentario cada capítulo**_


	10. Final

_-y no nos volveremos a separar Ali, te lo prometo- dijo Emily besándola, Ali sabía que todo iría bien_

Emily despertó muy temprano, tal vez solo estaba soñando, pero al sentir que alguien estaba abrazándola suspiro aliviada, Ali tenía la costumbre de abrazar fuertemente a Emily, la observó dormir durante lo que pudieron haber sido horas.

-Em ¿que haces despierta?

-Te observo dormir, es una buena manera de empezar el día

-¿Que hora es? ¿Llevas mucho despierta?

-Son las 8, llevo creo que unas tres horas despierta

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

-Por un momento creí que era un sueño

-No lo es amor, no nos volveremos a separar, no podría sobrevivir de nuevo sin ti

-Te amo Ali

-Yo también te amo Em- Dijo Alison besándola

-Podría estar así toda la vida

-Así ¿Como?

-Así, abrazándote, besándote

-Créeme, yo también podría- dijo Ali causando la risa de Em, la volvió a besar hasta que escucharon el timbre que sonaba insistentemente

-Esas deben ser las chicas

-Si no respondemos tal vez se vayan- dijo Alison

-No se irán, ayer te advertí que vendrían a primera hora

-Em…

-Dime amor

-¿Como descubrieron donde estaba?

-Fue Spencer en realidad, ella se fija en todos los detalles, y caímos en cuenta por la nota que recibí y después descubrimos la carta que te enviaron a ti

-Amor sé que tú y yo ya no tenemos secretos pero…

-¿Que pasa Ali?

-No estoy lista para contarles a las demás lo qué pasó con Kenneth

-No tienes que hacerlo amor, ellas estarán contentas con saber que has vuelto

-Está bien, vamos o Hanna tirara la puerta

-Si vamos, yo les abriré la puerta

-Yo prepararé café

'

'

'

-Buenos días chicas, gracias por venir

-Queríamos venir desde antes pero Spencer no nos dejó- dijo Hanna

-Si por Hanna fuera hubiera estado aquí desde que llegamos de Nueva York- respondió Spencer

-¿Dónde está Ali?- preguntó Aria

-En la cocina, pasen, ella también las quiere ver

-Ali! Nos da mucho gusto verte- dijo Hanna abrazando a Ali fuertemente

-Las extrañe mucho

-Créeme nosotras también te extrañamos, estábamos tan angustiadas como Emily- dijo Spencer abrazándola

-Muchas gracias por todo, por estar con emily y con las niñas en estos meses- dijo Ali

-No tienes nada que agradecer Ali, estos meses se nos hicieron eternos pero ahora si ya no habrá nada que nos impida estar bien- dijo Spencer

-Bueno ahora que ya todo está bien, tengo una noticia que darles- dijo Aria

-¿Buena o mala?- preguntó Hanna

-Es buena, muy buena

-cuéntanos aria no nos dejes en suspenso- dijo Spencer

-Si!- dijeron Emily, Alison y Hanna al mismo tiempo

-Ya va, ya va… bueno Ezra y yo llevamos varios meses en el proceso de adopción de un niño, y la semana pasada nos llegaron los documentos de que nos han aceptado

-¿De verdad? Eso es grandioso, ¿Cuando se los darán? ¿Que edad tiene?- preguntó Hanna rápidamente

-En 3 semanas, es un bebe, solo tiene 2 meses, se llama Nicolás

-Eso es muy bueno, pronto estarás envuelta en todo lo relacionado a los bebés- dijo Emily sonriendo

-Lo se, y así Hope ya no será la única, aunque le llevará varios años a Nicolás, a ella no la conocí de bebé, cuando la adoptamos ya tenía 6 años

-yo también tengo algo que decirles!- dijeron Hanna y Spencer al mismo tiempo

-Tu primero Han

-No, tú primero

-Solo díganlo, la que sea

-Bueno… estoy embarazada- dijo Hanna causando la risa de Spencer

-¿Que pasa Spence?- preguntó Ali

-Creo que nos pusimos de acuerdo, también estoy embarazada

-oh por Dios, dentro de algunos meses serán muchos bebés en rosewood- dijo Emily

-¿Cuantos meses tienen?- preguntó Aria

-Tres!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Hanna y Spencer, causando que las demás rieran

-Definitivamente se pusieron de acuerdo, y ¿que dicen los nuevos papás?, bueno Caleb no es nuevo

\- Caleb está muy contento, desea que sea niña

-Y tú Spencer, ¿cómo reaccionó Toby?

-Está vuelto loco, no me deja hacer nada, y solo tengo 3 meses, imagínense cuando ya tenga 8, va a tratarme como si estuviera desahuciada- dijo Spencer causando la risa de todas

-Imagínense que nacieran el mismo día, sería muy gracioso y poco común…. -dijo Emily y así siguieron platicando hasta un buen rato después, despidiéndose porque tenían que ir por las gemelas.

*'

*'

*'

*'

-Amor…

-Dime Ali

-Estaba esperando que las niñas se durmieran…

-¿Si?- dijo Emily para que Alison continuará

-¿Y si tenemos otro bebé?

-¿Estás segura? Han pasado muchas cosas

-Lo se, pero no quiero que eso interfiera en nuestras vidas, y ahora que pronto habrán muchos bebés, me entró la espina

-En eso tienes razón

-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas?

-También me gustaría tener otro bebé, pero… ¿Estás preparada en este momento?

\- No digo que tenga que ser ahora, tal vez en unos meses

-Eso está mejor, las niñas estarán felices

-Pam también será muy feliz

-Ya lo creo, mamá adora cuidar a las niñas

-Te amo Em

-Yo también te amo Ali

*'

*'

*'

-Em ¿ya estás lista? Tenemos que ir por las niñas, dejarlas con Pam y tenemos la cita con el doctor

-Tranquila amor, estamos a tiempo, pero si, ya estoy lista

-Perdón amor, estoy muy nerviosa

-Lo se amor pero todo saldrá bien

-Ya van 3 negativos Em

-Lo se Ali, pero no pasa nada, sabemos que esto es un proceso, y si es negativo lo seguiremos intentando

-Tienes razón

-Vamos que las niñas no tardan en salir

*'

*'

*'

*'

-Buenas tardes, tenemos cita con el doctor Rogers

-Pasen, el doctor les está esperando

-Gracias

-Tranquila Ali, respira

-Buenas tardes doctor

-¿Como están?

-Bien doctor, aunque mi esposa está muy nerviosa

-Bueno ya tengo los resultados

-Y bien, ¿cuál es?

-Felicidades señoras Dilaurentis, en 8 meses tendrán un bebé

-¿Lo dice enserio? ¿Es positivo?- preguntó Ali sin poder creerlo

-Si, muy enserio, el resultado es positivo, tiene 4 semanas de embarazo

-Amor, tendremos otro bebé!- dijo emily muy contenta abrazando a Ali

-Bueno de mi parte eso es todo, les voy a programar otra cita para ver el control del embarazo

-Muchas gracias doctor

-No hay nada que agradecer, de nuevo tengan mis felicitaciones

*'

*'

*'

-Amor todo salió muy bien, vamos a tener un bebé, las niñas estarán felices

-Lo se, estoy muy feliz

-Yo también, vamos a casa, tengo un poco de sueño

-Si, vamos, en unas horas vamos por las niñas y les decimos

*'

*'

*'

-Lil, Grace tenemos algo que decirles

-¿Que es?

-Es algo muy bueno

-¿Nos compraran un perrito?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Ammm no

-Entonces no puede ser bueno- dijo Grace mientras Ali y Emily reían

-Si es bueno cariño, lo del perrito lo vemos después- dijo Emily

-¿Que es mami?

-Bueno hoy nos dieron una noticia, en unos meses tendrán un hermanito o hermanita

-¿Un bebé? -preguntaron sorprendidas

-Si! Faltan unos meses pero pasarán pronto

-¿Y podrá jugar con nosotras?

-Bueno no, será muy pequeño o pequeña, pero crecerá y podrán jugar

-Mami, es mejor un perrito- dijo Lily causando la risa de las dos mayores

*'

*'

*'

 **Meses después**

-Em… ¿Como le llamaremos?, mañana nos dirán si es niño o niña

-No he pensado en eso amor, ¿tú qué prefieres?

-No importa, solo que esté sano o sana

-Lo se, aunque en lo personal prefiero un niño

-Yo también- dijo Ali riendo

-¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara?

-Hacemos un trato, hay que escoger cada una un nombre

-Eso suena bien, si es niña ¿lo escojo yo?

-Si, si es niño lo escojo yo, ¿en qué nombre estás pensando?

-Si es niña, me gusta el nombre de Elisa

-Suena muy bien

-¿Que nombre prefieres?

-Amor me gustaría tu opinión, lo he pensado estos meses, y me gustaría ponerle el nombre de tu padre

-¿De… de… papá?- Pregunto Emily sorprendida

-Si… se lo mucho que lo quisiste y lo mucho que lo extrañas, fue una buena persona y se merece tener algo en su honor

-Amor esto significa mucho para mí

-Lo se Em, a el tambien le debo mucho, tuvo una maravillosa hija que tengo el honor que sea mi esposa

-Te amo Ali

*'

*'

*'

-¿Están listas?

-Si doctor, queremos saber

-Bueno en menos de tres meses serán las mamás de un niño

-¿De verdad?

-Si, está justo ahí, es un niño- dijo El doctor mientras de los ojos de Ali y Emily caían lágrimas

-Es un niño amor, es un niño- dijo Emily

-Te amo Em

*'

*'

*'

 **Meses después**

-Ali, Wayne ya duerme y las niñas también

-Por fin! Estoy muy cansada

-Lo se, estos meses han sido de locos, Ali… quiero preguntarte algo

-Dime Em, ¿qué pasa?

-No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar

-Em me estás asustando

-No no, tranquila, no es malo, amor sé que día es mañana, hable con mamá y se quedará con Wayne y las niñas, quiero acompañarte a Nueva York

-Em…

-Perdón Ali, solo que no quiero que vayas sola, prometo darte tu espacio

-No es eso Em, me encantaría que fueras, pero Wayne aún es pequeño, ni siquiera estoy segura de ir

-Ali vas cada año, este año no será la excepción, solo serán unas horas

-Gracias, tienes razón, son solo unas horas, te amo Em, gracias por ser lo mejor de mi vida junto a los niños

-Yo también te amo

*'

*'

*'

-Em, estoy lista para irnos

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, este año es diferente, me siento mejor, ya no hay secretos

-Te amo Ali, y se que Kenneth te ama también

*'

*'

*'

-Em…

-¿Si?

-Recuerdas que cuando Paige se fue, ella y yo hablamos

-Si

-Ella me ayudó a atreverme a decirte lo que sentía

-No entiendo

-Siempre me has preguntado qué nos dijimos pero no te lo he dicho, quiero hacerlo

-¿A qué se debe?

-Te amo, a eso se debe- dijo Ali sonriendo

-Y a qué te seguiré preguntando ¿verdad?- dijo Emily riendo

-También a eso- dijo Ali riendo -Ella me dijo que antes de irse tenía que saber algo, yo le pregunté que qué quería saber y ella dijo que quería saber si yo te amaba, no me atreví a decírselo

 _-Cuanto te cuesta ser sincera contigo misma, supongo que no tienes mucha práctica- dijo Paige_

 _-No mucha, a la gente no le gusta la verdad, la verdad es escurridiza, no puedes depender de ella_

 _-Intentalo, solo durante un minuto_

 _-... Se como me siento cuando ella me mira, nunca había sentido eso con nadie, es como… si viera quién eres realmente, tal vez eso sea lo que dé más miedo, la miras… la miras a los ojos, y quieres que valga la pena, quieres ser la persona que ella ve…_

-Ali… Es de las palabras más bonitas que he escuchado, te amo tanto mi amor

-Te amo Em, te juro que cada palabra es cierta, soy una persona mejor gracias a ti, tu amor me ha hecho ser una persona de la que tú te sientas orgullosa

-Te amo Ali y no cambiaría nada de ti, así eres perfecta, tengo unos hijos preciosos gracias a ti, eres una maravillosa esposa, soy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado

-Creo que no te sentirás tan afortunada, cuando sepas que encargue un perrito para las niñas…

-¿Que?!- pregunto Emily mientras Ali reía…

 **Bueno este es el final, no estoy muy convencida, lo siento, no soy buena escribiendo finales, agradezco que hayan leído esta historia y espero haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
